


where words fail

by shairiru



Series: For MidoAka Month 2015 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M, Music, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shairiru/pseuds/shairiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima Shintarou. That’s his name as far as he remembered. The old piano in the university library had always been his place. He’s nobody’s friend nor nobody’s enemy.  A puzzle no one dared to open.</p><p>Akashi decided to be a little more curious. He liked solving puzzles, after all.</p><p> </p><p>For MidoAka Month. 4: Height Difference/Music/Shogi; 7: Vorpal Swords/University; 9: Alternate Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	where words fail

 

-

 

Akashi watched over the book he was reading the boy who was bent over a piece of a blank music sheet, focused on filling them with notes. He had always watched that boy with the green hair and spotless spectacles and had heard him hum under his breath. 

 

Midorima Shintarou. That’s his name as far as he remembered. The old piano in the university library had always been his place. He’s nobody’s friend nor nobody’s enemy.A puzzle no one dared to open.

 

Akashi decided to be a little more curious. He liked solving puzzles, after all.

 

-

 

Thunder resonated inside the library one stormy afternoon. It had been raining heavily the whole day and classes have already been suspended that morning, but Akashi chose to stay and read through the novel he had started the other day. He wanted to be alone in the first place. But it happened so that he’s not the only one who thought of seeking solace in the library.

 

Midorima Shintarou had been alone in front of the piano, as usual, music sheets resting on the rack since he arrived at noon. The structureless chords and progressions he was playing were a welcome music to Akashi’s ears. From time to time, he would peek over his book to catch a glimpse of him writing on the music sheets with a pencil.

 

Hours passed by and before Akashi realized it, the librarian was already telling him he had ten minutes left before the library closed up. The rain had stopped falling heavily and there was only a light drizzle outside. He looked back at the piano and saw no signs of Midorima. However, the cover was still up and there were music sheets on the rack.

 

“Did the boy sitting over there go home already?” he asked.

 

The librarian scratched his head and frowned. “I think?”

 

“I see. Thank you, sir.”

 

“Ten minutes!” the librarian reminded him again as he walked away.

 

Akashi stood up from his chair and returned the book he borrowed on the shelf it was originally placed in. Upon going back for his bag, he saw the piano and the music sheets once more. Curious, he walked towards it. It was the one Midorima was working on earlier.

 

_An Ode to the Moonlight_

 

Akashi sat on the bench and slid his hand over the piano. It was cold beneath his touch. He pressed a key. Still in tune. Satisfied, he kept his eyes on the piece in front of him. He started playing, his fingers moving fluidly over the ivory keys. Years of training had ingrained in his memory the placement of the piano keys like a map. All he needed were notes to guide him on his way. 

 

The piece Midorima composed was the northern star.

 

But it was when he played the entire score that he understood what Midorima wasn’t telling anybody when he composed it.

 

-

 

Akashi was reading another book when he saw Midorima arrive in his peripheral view. He counted seconds and waited until the other male was comfortably settled before closing his book and standing up from his chair.

 

“Did you know,” Akashi sauntered to the side of the piano. Midorima looked up at him quizzically, “that Mozart wrote Don Giovanni’s Overture the morning that it was to be premiered?”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“I just read it on this book.” He lifted it up for him to see. “Though I’ve learned about it too in third grade from my music teacher. You’ve always been here in front of the piano so I thought you’d be interested in knowing something about music.”

 

“I’ve known that long ago,” he huffed and returned his attention to the music sheets in front of him. They were blank and he was probably starting a new composition. It didn’t look like he was willing to spare Akashi another glance.

 

“I’m sorry, I forgot to introduce myself.” Akashi extended a hand. “I’m Akashi Seijuurou.”

 

“Second year, BS Business Administration and Accountancy. College Representative to the Student Council. President of the Debate Society. Best Speaker in last year’s National Annual Debate Competition. The son of the most successful figure in the business world of Japan.” Midorima glanced at him once, ignoring his hand. “I know you, of course. Everyone does.”

 

Akashi dropped his hand and smiled to himself. He placed the book on top of the piano and pulled the music sheet from his bag. “And I know that you are Midorima Shintarou. That saves us time then. _‘An Ode to the Moonlight’_ , this is yours, isn’t it?”

 

This time, Midorima gave him his full attention, eyes wide. “Where did you get that?”

 

“You left it here the other day,” he gave the music sheet to him. Midorima took it from his hands with utmost care. “Are you a music major?”

 

“Biology. Second year.”

 

“Ah, premed?”

 

He nodded.

 

“With how good your composition was, I thought you would be a music major.”

 

A dark expression flashed on his face and he turned to the music sheet before him once more. Akashi shifted on his heel, aware that he had touched a rather sensitive topic.

 

“You played it?”

 

“Unknown to many, I can play the piano, too.” Akashi smiled and sat beside Midorima on the bench. Midorima scooted immediately as if he was carrying a plague with him. Akashi played a few measures from Midorima’s composition that he remembered well by heart. “I loved _‘An Ode to the Moonlight’_. It spoke to me when I first played it.”

 

“Thank you.” Midorima was still looking at him warily. “I hope you won’t be offended but I’m in the middle of something, so if you’d leave, it’ll be really...great.”

 

“Oh.” Akashi was surprised. He didn’t think someone would actually deliberately make him go away. “Sure. But when you finish that new composition, I will play it.”

 

He stood up and started to walk away from the piano, waiting for no reply.

 

“Why would I do that?” Midorima called out after him.

 

“Because I can hear things you only say through your music.” Akashi stopped and looked over his shoulder. “And I want to hear more of you.”

 

-

 

Midorima didn’t return to the library the day after that. Or even the next next day after that. A whole week passed and Akashi didn’t see a single hair of Midorima Shintarou. Frustrated and quite disappointed, Akashi had stopped hanging out in the library after class and decided to scour the university for him. He even went to ask his coursemates, but since he had no friends, no one knew where to find him.

 

“He’s always hanging around a piano,” one girl told him, “There’s one in the library, isn’t there?”

 

“I think I might have driven him away.”

 

“Oh, that’s typical Midorima. Not accepting people. Always scribbling away on his music sheets. But if you think he won’t stop composing, you just have to find another piano within the university.”

 

Two places came up in Akashi’s mind. He thanked the girl who just brushed him off and he went to the university chapel. Very few actually go there, and when there was no service, it’d be empty. It also had an organ as far as he remembered, and it’d be a perfect place for Midorima to compose undisturbed.

 

The doors were slightly ajar when he arrived and he could hear the organ playing from inside. He leaned against the door, listening to the music currently playing. By the way the chords fit and succeed each other, it was no doubt Midorima was the one behind the keys.

 

Quietly, he made his way inside. Midorima was immersed on the piano, his fingers moving over the keys swiftly. He pressed onto each note with his body, as if he was pouring his soul into the music. Akashi walked on the isle, not taking his eyes off of him. He’d never seen someone look so captivating by just playing the piano. 

 

The piece ended with a majestic Major 7th, Midorima angling his head up to face the ceiling. Akashi brought his hands together immediately in a series of applauses. Midorima looked at him, breathing hard.

 

“What are you doing here?” 

 

“Don’t talk as if you didn’t know I was already here moments ago.”

 

Midorima sighed and arranged his music sheets. A frown was etched on his face.

 

“Why are you set out on disturbing my peace and quiet?”

 

“I am not disturbing your peace and quiet.” Akashi smiled and walked up the small set of stairs that led him in front of the church organ. “I’m just tapping what’s in you that you keep hidden from everyone else. Besides, you were trying to impress me with the way you played, weren’t you?”

 

Midorima narrowed his eyes. A faint red blush tinted his cheeks. “Whatever.”

 

“Have you finished it? Your new composition?”

 

“...That was what I just finished playing.”

 

“So you _are_ really trying to impress me.” Akashi walked around the organ and sat beside Midorima. He read the music sheet at once, his fingers adjusting themselves on the keys. He tested out the difficult-looking chords before he finally played. The music started slow and soulful, a gentle wind caressing the player’s ears. When he was about to reach the last few measures of the first page, Midorima turned the page for him, much to his surprise.

 

The next movement started soon enough, picking up pace. The syncopating notes worked well to built up the suspense that exploded into a symphony ofseemingly discordant chords that gave him a haunting feeling. Measures and systems and dynamics lost meaning as he continued to play. There was only Midorima’s music and nothing else. Right before he realized it, he had reached the last measure. He pressed on the last chord, the Major 7th resonating in the almost empty chapel.

 

“Not bad.” He heard Midorima mutter.

 

He collected himself, forgetting his tendency to lose himself when engrossed in playing. He had never played this intensely for a long time. More importantly, there was more of Midorima to hear in this music.

 

“Why are you still undecided?” He looked at Midorima. “Your music is screaming how you are torn between two things. Your mind is a mess. Your heart is afraid. You are still looking for the answer to come your way.”

 

Midorima stared at him silently, his fingers playing with the edges of the music sheets. 

 

“What was it that you heard from me in _‘An Ode to the Moonlight”_?” he asked after a while.

 

“That you are lost.” Akashi laid his palms open in front of him. “When I played it, it gave me a feeling of having a certain direction. But towards the end, it actually turned out that there was no definite endpoint. You almost ended the piece with an unresolved chord, and that hesitation reflected your thoughts very well.”

 

“You come into my safe place out of nowhere and bother me with music. You play my compositions and try to deconstruct my thoughts with them. What are you trying to accomplish here, Akashi?”

 

“Is it bad to want to be your friend?”

 

A look of confusion crossed Midorima’s face. “Why? Why would you want _me_ to be your friend?”

 

“What can I say? I’m interested.”

 

“Just that?”

 

“Isn’t that enough?”

 

“That sounds oddly suspicious.”

 

Akashi chuckled and shook his head slightly. “And I told you that I wanted to hear more of you, too.”

 

“I won’t talk to you anyway. And I don’t want friends.” 

 

“Fine. You don’t have to talk. We don’t have to be friends. You just have to compose music like you usually do, and you’d let me play them. A good enough arrangement?”

 

Midorima regarded him curiously. He sighed and stood up, looking down at Akashi.

 

“They let me play the organ here when there are no services. This place is way better than the library. If you really want to be my friend, you can find me here every weekdays.”

 

-

 

It wasn’t easy at first. There were a lot of awkward silences and Akashi wasn’t sure how to approach a problem for the first time. Midorima kept his walls up, that is until he starts playing and Akashi hears _everything_. Maybe it was their shared passion for music, or maybe it was their huge share of common interests. From the side of the piano on a different chair, Akashi had rightfully earned the spot beside Midorima on the piano bench in a matter of days. 

 

“Exams are coming up.”

 

Midorima threw him a wry smile. “I’ve long since prepared.”

 

Several music sheets were on the rack. Midorima had been filling them with notes and chords. The way he composed was so methodical that it was the complete opposite of how he played. Nevertheless, his concentration was impressive.

 

“Do you want to eat out when we’re done?”

 

“Shouldn’t you be focusing on studying?”

 

“Just like you, I’ve long since prepared. I do think we deserve some time off.” He bent over and quickly collected the music sheets. Midorima tried to stop him but they were already out of his reach.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Take a break. We go out now. Didn’t you hear the pastor telling us we should leave soon?”

 

He stood immediately giving no time for Midorima to reply. After a few moments, he heard his footsteps following him, muffled by the red carpet that lined the aisle. He slowed down, giving him time to catch up. 

 

“Give me back my music sheets, Akashi.”

 

“After we’ve eaten. I don’t want you bailing on me.”

 

“I didn’t even agree to this.” He pulled on his bag over his shoulder and pushed his glasses up with his free hand. “Give them back.”

 

“Would you like burgers?” he asked, ignoring Midorima’s complaints. “Or maybe we’ll have an early dinner?”

 

“Do I even have a choice?” he grumbled.

 

Akashi led Midorima as he held his pieces up to read. He hummed a few measures as they walked and Midorima had to pull him back a few times to stop him from hitting concrete walls. Luckily, they arrived in front of the university coffee shop unscathed. The neon ‘Caffe Roso’ sign glowed softly against the dusk. Akashi finally looked up.

 

“Ah, here we are.” He walked forward and pushed the doors open. A soulful ballad was playing. Akashi looked back and motioned Midorima to come in. 

 

Akashi took his regular spot on the booth located at the far corner of the shop. From the spot, he could watch everything that was happening inside. Midorima took the seat in front of him. Not for long and a waiter came towards them with two menus on hand.

 

“Sei-chan, you didn’t tell us you were coming early.” 

 

“I apologize for that. I hope everything has been running smoothly?”

 

“Ah, yes, Sei-chan. Though I must remind you the coffee beans need to be restocked immediately. Exams week are coming and I don’t think our supplies would last until it’s done.”

 

“I’ll order immediately. Thank you for notifying me, Mibuchi. By the way, I wanted you to meet a new friend of mine.” He pointed at Midorima who looked shocked. “Mibuchi, this is Midorima Shintarou. Midorima, he’s Mibuchi Reo. He’s a senior of mine back in high school and now he works here for me.”

 

Mibuchi smiled and extended a hand to which Midorima stared at hesitantly. “Nice to meet you, Midorima-kun.”

 

“Nice to meet you.” He finally shook his hand but pulled away immediately. Mibuchi threw Akashi an amused look. “I assume you will be ordering your favorite, Sei-chan?”

 

“Two of them please.”

 

“Noted.”

 

Mibuchi left, calling out to Hayama who was a co-worker to ‘ _make the usual for Sei-chan, don’t forget less sugar!_ ’. Midorima turned to Akashi, his eyebrow raised in question.

 

“You own this place?”

 

“Yes. I figured I might as well apply the things I’m learning to real life so I will be well-equipped when I finally take over the company.”

 

“But a coffee shop?”

 

“Not everyone starts big.”

 

Midorima looked around him, eyeing the paintings and decorations that lined the deep brown walls of the shop. He particularly lingered on the mantelpiece that featured four kids playing music around a bonfire.

 

“These doesn’t look like they can be afforded by just a student.”

 

“I spent no cent on them. All these decorations are those that were stored in our house. One must learn to be resourceful if he wishes to succeed.”

 

Their orders arrived and the two ate leisurely. Akashi took satisfaction at the pleased expression on Midorima’s face when he tasted the food. He might not say it out loud but Akashi knew he thought it was delicious. 

 

When Midorima had finished eating, Akashi stood up and told him to follow him upstairs. He led the way, climbing up a winding set of steps. He pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Midorima was still behind him, thankfully. He was afraid he wouldn’t follow. 

 

“Go in first.”

 

“What’s in there?” Midorima tried to peek but the room was too dark to see anything. There were only silhouettes of unknown objects.

 

“Something you’ll like.”

 

Midorima took a hesitant step forward. Akashi reached for the switch on the wall and the room was flooded in soft orange light. The grand piano in the middle of the room snatched Midorima’s attention. He quickly strode towards it and touched it with utmost gentleness.

 

“I used to play here regularly but having majors robbed me of my time to practice. If you want, you can play here instead of the chapel or the library. You can compose here undisturbed until late evening since the coffee shop doesn’t close until two in the morning anyway. I’d hate to see my piano rot away unused.”

 

“Really?” Midorima looked at him with wide eyes. 

 

“Sure, why not? I’ll just have the piano tuned, though. It’s been stagnant for some time.”

 

“No worries, I can do that myself.” He ran his hand against the edges like an excited child. “I can do it now. Do you have a tuning hammer, stiff lever, mutes? Tuning tools?”

 

“I do have them.” Akashi walked to the other side of the room and opened the cabinet wherein he hides several tools. He found the tools inside a small chest. He blew air on the cover which sent dust flying around him. “Midorima, I found them.” He turned around and saw that Midorima had already opened the top hinge and he was already bent over it. He walked over to his side and gave him the tools. “Here.”

 

Midorima looked at him. For the first time, Akashi saw a ghost of a smile on his lips. “Thank you.”

 

-

 

If Midorima had walls back then, they completely crumble everytime he was in front of the grand piano. Almost every afternoon, he would arrive at Cafe Rosso, greet whoever was working on the counter. and go up to the second floor to compose and play. More often than not, he would arrive together with Akashi. Their conversations have already gone beyond music and went to arts, literature, philosophy, politics, science, and whatever topic there was to talk about. 

 

“You two seem to get along so well,” Mibuchi told Akashi one afternoon that he went down to prepare snacks for him and Midorima, “You’ve grown fond of him?”

 

Akashi pressed on the buttons of the coffee machine and waited until the cups were filled. “A little more than expected, I think.”

 

“You told me you were just curious about that boy?”

 

“Pascal once said that people are just curious about things so that they can talk about it. I was like that at first about Midorima, but the more I learned about him...the more I want to know him and the more I want to keep him only for myself.” He poured creamer into the cups and watch the cloud that seemed to dance in the coffee. “I’m starting to feel selfish and I’m worried about that.”

 

“Hoo boy, that sounds serious, Akashi.” Hayama peeked behind the kitchen and grinned at him. “I’ve heard about him from one of my classmates. Said he doesn’t even speak to anyone. I’m amazed he even hangs out with you.”

 

“Maybe he’s interested as well.” Mayuzumi walked behind him and worked on the blender, mixing two large glasses of crushed ice, two cups of espresso, and one cup of milk in it. He pressed on the button and the noise of the ingredients blending with each other filled the air.

 

“Mayuzumi-san, you’re early today.”

 

“I need the extra pay to buy something.” He turned off the blender and poured the contents into two different cups. He squeezed whipped cream over the them. He may not look like it, but Mayuzumi was actually quite serious and very efficient in his work. “I’ve seen this Midorima. He doesn’t look like the type who’d willingly hang out with people, especially the likes of you, so I’m guessing he’s taken an interest for you.”

 

“Maybe.” Akashi shrugged and picked up the two cups of coffee that he made. “If there’ll be problems, I’m just upstairs.”

 

“Later, Sei-chan.”

 

Akashi left the three of them and climbed the set of stairs, careful not to spill a drop of coffee. The door was already open and Midorima was bent over the music sheets, composing yet another music.

 

“Coffee?”

 

“Thank you. Just put it over here.” Midorima didn’t even spare him a glance. When he’s absorbed with composing, there was nothing that can take his attention away from it.

 

Akashi settled the cups on top of the grand piano. He leaned against it as he watched Midorima scribble away on the music sheets. “I never see you work besides your music. Do you even studyfor your subjects?”

 

“I reserve this place for music alone. Those that aren’t related are either already done or I will complete at the dorms when I get back.”

 

“Don’t you ever plan on shifting out?”

 

Midorima stopped writing and glanced at him once. “No.”

 

“But you’re so dedicated to this. To music.”

 

“I don’t want to waste three years of what I’ve already studied just to follow my passion.”

 

“Will you really like being a doctor even if your heart is set into another goal?”

 

“I can endure that.” He dropped his pencil and reached for his cup of coffee. “How about you? I don’t think you enjoy being in accountancy either.”

 

“I don’t enjoy a lot of things.” Akashi smiled. “But as long as I succeed in my field, then it’s all fine.”

 

“You don’t have any passion?”

 

“Hmm.” Akashi thought as he sipped on his coffee. “Winning. I like winning.”

 

Midorima harrumphed as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “That’s haughty of you to say.”

 

“I’ve won all the competitions I have joined. Never have I lost in anything. I’ve even won a chess game against my father that got me Cafe Rosso. I’m always winning, really. It’s just a fact.”

 

Midorima looked down at the piano and his fingers started to dance around the keys slowly. Soft music filled the room and Akashi closed his eyes to listen. 

 

“That’s not passion,” he heard Midorima say, “You still need to look for that one thing you will like with all your heart and soul. One that makes everything else less important. One that you want to keep for your own.”

 

Akashi dared open his eyes and stared at Midorima. The glow of the light softened his features and casted shadows on the right places. _Beautiful._

 

_“What if I have found it all along?”_

 

-

 

“Your boy’s already upstairs.” Mayuzumi’s bored voice greeted Akashi when he entered Cafe Rosso. Classes ended later than usual what with their project defense coming up. If his groupmate wasn’t just so uncooperative, they could have finished earlier. Nevertheless, Akashi had succeeded to involve him in more ways than one that earned him a praise from his professor.

 

“Has he been there long?”

 

“An hour, tops?”

 

“Could you prepare us two large frappes with less sugar?”

 

“After some five orders.” Mayuzumi pointed at the line of papers lying on the counter. “It’s kinda busy right now.”

 

“Sure.” Akashi nodded at him. “Just bring it upstairs.” 

 

“You sure are excited to see him. Don’t you see each other almost everyday?”

 

Akashi just gave him a knowing smile and then turned his back on him. He greeted Mibuchi and Hayama who were working on the coffee machine before going upstairs. Not far from the topmost step, he already heard the familiar sound of Midorima’s playing. Quietly, he peeked through the slightly open door. However, Midorima stopped playing and turned to look at him.

 

“Akashi. Come in.”

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” He opened the door and made his way beside Midorima. Midorima scooted to make space for him on the piano bench. “My class ended late so I just arrived.”

 

“It’s alright. You’re actually just in time.” He reached for the music sheets scattered on the rack and arranged them before giving it to him “Would you like to play? I just finished composing this one.”

 

Akashi took the music sheets from his hand and went over them. There were smudges on several measures. He wondered just how long Midorima had been working on this certain piece. Once he had skimmed through the chords, he carefully returned the music sheet on the rack and settled himself comfortably on the bench. He stretched his fingers and laid them on the piano keys. They were warm to his touch.

 

He started playing and it was easy to lose himself in the music that Midorima composed. Every next measure came to him like an instinct, as if they were inside him all along. Midorima knew which melodies to pull out from his core. The world blurred around him and there was only music. _Midorima’s music._ A gentle wind blowing through a meadow, making the flowers dance ever so slightly. A dew drop falling from a blade of a grass. A single drop of rain sliding down the window pane in the middle of a stormy afternoon.

 

When he pressed on the last chord, he turned to look at Midorima. The melodies he just played resonated in him and he heard _everything_ loud and clear. Midorima was staring back at him. There was something in his eyes he can’t quite describe but made his stomach flutter.

 

“Did you hear?” Midorima asked him, his voice in a low whisper. His face was closer than before. “You told me you could hear those that I don’t say through my music. So, did you _hear_? Did you _feel_?”

 

Akashi closed his eyes and rested his fingers on the piano, feeling his heartbeat on the tips. “I did.”

 

He felt Midorima’s breath on his lips, and when he opened his eyes, their noses were a mere hair strand away. His emerald eyes seemed to glitter in the soft orange glow of the overhead light. Akashi inched closer, the tip of their noses touching -

 

“Two large frappes with less sugar for Akashi Seijuurou!”

 

Akashi lost his balance and pressed on the piano keys accidentally. The discordant chord resonated harshly against the small room. With a sigh, he turned around to look at Mayuzumi who wore a playful smile on his face.

 

“Have I interrupted something?” he asked innocently.

 

Midorima cleared his throat and turned away from Akashi, arranging the music sheets. The tip of his ears were red. 

 

“Just place them over here, Mayuzumi-san.”

 

Mayuzumi walked over to the piano and set the large cups on the mantle. All the while, he didn’t remove his eyes from the two. Akashi met his gaze equally so. “You know, Akashi, locks are invented for some reason.”

 

“And manners are engraved into the human psyche for a more important reason, too.”

 

“Point taken.” Mayuzumi shrugged. “If you need anything more, I’m just downstairs. I’ll close the door behind me so...you two go back to what you were doing before I barged in.”

 

Mayuzumi walked away and closed the door, waving his hand. Akashi was pretty sure his shoulders were shaking before he went out.

 

“I’m sorry for that.” Akashi turned to Midorima and found him bent on the piano, hiding his face behind his crossed arms. “Are you alright?”

 

“That was embarrassing.” He turned his head and peeked at Akashi, his eyes bright. “But...I’m glad you know now.”

 

“Want to play it together? I’ll take the treble clef.”

 

Midorima straightened up and fixed his glasses. A smile formed on his lips. “Together.”

 

-

 

Final exams have almost come to an end. Akashi arrived at ‘Cafe Rosso’ and found it packed with students who were enjoying their freedom. Nebuya was the one on duty that day with Mayuzumi. Mibuchi and Hayama had still one final exam to conquer.

 

“Akashi, doing good?” Nebuya greeted him.

 

“Yes, thank you. You’re doing well too, I suppose?”

 

“Hah, of course. Coach was worried I might fail this semester but I’m proving him wrong.” He flexed his muscles as if that was where the answers lie. “By the way, a letter arrived earlier. Right, Mayuzumi-san?”

 

Mayuzumi reached at the top of the shelf and pulled out a white envelope behind the canisters. “I figured you wouldn’t want anyone seeing this, especially _him._ He’s upstairs.”

 

Akashi reached for the envelope and flipped to find a familiar seal. Midorima’s name was printed neatly on the back. He carefully opened the seal and pulled out the letter. His eyes skimmed through the first few lines and he smiled to himself. Finally.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Are you sure Midorima will be fine with that?”

 

“He might not say it out loud but this is what he wants. How about you, Mayuzumi-san? Graduating on time?”

 

“Naturally.” He smirked and leaned against the counter. “I’ve also found a job already so you better find a replacement for me soon.”

 

“I’ll take note of that.” Akashi tucked the envelope in his bag. “Not an excuse to slack on your duty, though.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Mayuzumi saluted at him before returning to the kitchen. Akashi shook his head and went upstairs. Für Elise was playing when he reached the topmost step.

 

“Playing something easy?” he asked as he entered the room. Midorima looked at him without stopping from playing.

 

“I’m taking it easy after that microbio exam.”

 

“It’s that hard?”

 

“Too many items, but it’s not hard at all.” His fingers moved gracefully over the keys. Midorima was always so gentle with his hands, whether he was playing the piano or touching Akashi in places that made him feel intoxicated. Both resulted in sounds only Midorima was capable of bringing out.

 

“Really.” Akashi sat on the edge of the piano bench and leaned against Midorima’s back. It gave him a sense of comfort. If only Midorima’s resolve was as solid, then he could easily follow that which he really wanted. 

 

Midorima finished playing Für Elise and he leaned against Akashi, his hair tickling the back of his neck. For a moment, there was only silence and their breathing. However, they couldn’t always stay in where they are. That’s what Akashi was there for. To push him forward. 

 

“I’ve got something for you,” he said, pulling out the envelope from his bag. He held it out and Midorima reached for it. “Read it aloud for me.”

 

He heard the crisp sound of the paper as Midorima opened it. “‘ _Dear Mr. Shintarou Midorima, we are glad to tell you that after reviewing your application and sample compositions, we have accepted your application for transfer into our Bachelor in Music Major in Composition_ ’ - Akashi, what’s the meaning of this?”

 

“I sent the College of Music some of your compositions and applied you for transfer. They accepted it. That means you can shift courses for the next academic year. You just have to have one final demonstration in front of the dean and some of their professors.”

 

Midorima turned to him, his eyes wide in disbelief. “Why would you do that?”

 

“Because you can’t do it on your own, but you know yourself that you want to. You don’t say it but your music-”

 

“Akashi.”Midorima’s voice rang harshly against the small room, a small blade that cut through his skin. Akashi stared at him and there was a gnawing feeling on the pit of his stomach. “Understanding my music doesn’t mean you get to take a hold of my life.”

 

“That’s not what I was trying to do.”

 

“It is just what you did!” He raised the letter in front of his face, his hands shaking. “You’re so absorbed about what you think you heard from my music that you didn’t stop to think that maybe, the same thing has crossed my mind before. Because it did, Akashi. I thought of following my passion. There’s nothing that I love more than getting to make music. But it isn’t always about what you _want_ to do. Sometimes you have to think what you _need_ to do.”

 

He stood up and collected the music sheets on the rack carelessly and stashed them in his folder. His shoulders were taut and his every movement contained an edge into them.

 

“Midorima-”

 

“I’ll take my leave now.” He stepped out of the room without looking at Akashi even once. His heavy footsteps pounded against the stairs. And with his every step, Akashi felt worse. He thought he had completely solved the puzzle that was Midorima Shintarou, but it seemed that he was wrong all along.

 

-

 

“A man has his pride,” Mayuzumi told Akashi as he was turning off the machines and cleaning up the counter. Cafe Rosso was closing and there was only a single customer left finishing his coffee. “What you did seriously blew his a big deal.”

 

“I was just trying to help.”

 

The customer finally stood up and left the shop without a word.

 

“Thank you for having us!” Mibuchi called out before turning to Akashi. “Sei-chan, helping is good. But there are times when you shouldn’t, especially if someone is not asking to. Unless it was a life or death situation, of course. But this was an entirely different thing, something he can control himself. He didn’t need anyone, and you doing things for him got to him in a wrong way.”

 

Akashi wiped the tabletop clean until he can see his reflection on it. He had hoped Midorima would return once he had calmed down, but he never did. 

 

“I’ve overstepped my boundaries, haven’t I?”

 

“Maybe he’ll return tomorrow. He needs time to cool down.” Mibuchi laid a hand on Akashi’s shoulder and squeezed. “Don’t worry about it too much, okay? Semestral break’s here. You should relax.”

 

“Thank you, Mibuchi. I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

Akashi stayed behind while the others have left. Mayuzumi was the last one to go who smacked him lightly on the back.

 

“Hey, stop looking so glum. Think of this as just another obstacle to solving your puzzle. You made a wrong move, that’s all. You just have to retrace your steps and start from there.”

 

“Do I look that troubled that you would willingly give me a word of advice?”

 

Mayuzumi shrugged and opened the door, the chimes ringing in the dim coffee shop. “I’m not that worried about you, boss. But this coffee shop won’t run smoothly if you’re not focused. I didn’t work here for two years to see it crumble just because you have boy troubles.”

 

“That would be the worst case scenario, of course,” Akashi chuckled. “I’m not that weak.”

 

“Good.” Mayuzumi cocked his head to the side and threw him a smile. “I’ll be going now then.”

 

Akashi locked the doors from the inside and pulled the curtains down. It was already past midnight but he didn’t feel like sleeping at all. He made his way to the piano upstairs and lifted the cover, showing the ivory keys beneath. _An Ode to the Moonlight_ was still fresh in his mind, as do the many compositions Midorima had made in that very same room. He laid his fingers against the keys one by one, feeling the smooth, cold surface beneath his skin. He had never played alone ever since he and Midorima played together, but if he wished to understand where he went wrong, he must play it all again on his own.

 

-

 

A month had passed and Akashi was now onto his last year in the university. Cafe Rosso was already packed by afternoon, his regular customers greeting him. With Mayuzumi out of the staff, he had to lend a hand to Mibuchi and Hayama who were on duty behind the counter. The buzz of the various conversations mixed with the quiet country music that set the ambience helped distract Akashi. After all, it had been a month and yet Midorima had not returned. 

 

He tried checking on his dormitory before, but the guard had told him Midorima had transferred and he didn’t know where to. He tried Midorima’s phone which he had just bought when they began dating for the sake of being able to communicate with each other, but it always seemed to be turned off. A month seemed so long for someone to just ‘cool his head’.

 

“You should go to his institute tomorrow, Sei-chan,” Mibuchi told him as he passed to him an order. “There’s no way he’d miss class so you will definitely see him there.”

 

“That’s probably the best plan for now.” He pressed on the buttons and the machine whirred. After a few seconds, coffee poured out to the cup he had placed underneath. “I had to know for certain where we stand at the moment. I have to know if we still have a chance. I have to know if he has forgiven me.” He covered the cup and turned, placing it on the countertop. “Cafe latte for Sayuri!”

 

A girl stood up and took the coffee, throwing a smile on their way. Akashi nodded in response, returning to the coffee machine at once. There were more orders waiting. He had no moment to waste.

 

The door chimes rang and he turned his head instinctively to greet the new customer. He didn’t expect, however, to see Midorima standing awkwardly by the entrance. Akashi felt Mibuchi pushing him forward, telling him he’d take over the orders for a while. 

 

Midorima moved first, walking over to the counter with his hands fumbling for his glasses. “Akashi.” His voice made Akashi’s heart jump. “Can we talk?”

 

Akashi stayed behind the counter where he can stop himself from reaching for Midorima. He had a haircut and he very much wanted to weave his fingers through it and feel the roughness against his palm. “Upstairs?”

 

Midorima nodded and let Akashi lead the way. Both of them were silent as they ascended the stairs, but many things went through Akashi’s mind. What would Midorima talk about with him? Was he still angry? But that didn’t matter. There was something he had to say no matter what Midorima was feeling. 

 

The moment they entered the room, Akashi turned to him and spoke before Midorima could. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for doing what I did without talking to you first. I got so confident about hearing you with your music that I failed to consider that which you actually say. I prided myself of being able to hear you...but I actually didn’t listen at all. I’m sorry, and I hope you can forgive me.”

 

He walked past Akashi and sat on the piano bench, opening the fallboard. He started playing at once, a new melody that Akashi was unfamiliar with. He watched as Midorima’s fingers moved over the keys in that familiar way of his, as if he was one with his music and dancing with it. Just as a siren’s voice entices every sailor that hears her, Midorima’s playing captivates anyone who watches _and_ listens. The music he was currently playing was all soft and gentle; the subtle wind that makes the leaves ruffle, the faint glow of candlelight in the middle of a dark room, the dim reflection of the moon against a still lake, the warm breath that tickles the ear as one’s name was whispered with affection. 

 

“I’ve long since forgiven you,” came Midorima’s reply right after he pressed on the last chord. “To be honest, I didn’t stay angry for long. But your words got me thinking...and I decided to act for myself.” He bent over and pulled out a piece of paper from his bag. “Here, take a look at this.”

 

Akashi took a cautious step forward and reached for the paper. He turned it over and one line particularly caught his attention.

 

_Course: B Music_

 

“You...you shifted?”

 

“I talked to my parents about it. I was surprised when they were actually relieved. Father told me they were worried because I wasn’t telling them anything despite me not looking happy with being a doctor, so when I finally told them that I want to pursue music instead, they were really supportive.” He looked at Akashi and smiled shyly. “You were right all along, I just needed a little bit of courage.”

 

Akashi walked over to Midorima and held his face. Midorima angled his head and kissed one of Akashi’s palms. “I heard it,” Akashi told him, “You’ve already found yourself.”

 

“Thanks to you.” Midorima pulled on Akashi’s collar and brought their lips together, and Akashi realized Midorima was barest when they’re like this, and he needed no music nor scores to understand his every fiber. When they pulled apart, Midorima’s smile was wide and bright. “Do you want to play together?”

 

“I’d really love to.” Akashi laughed against his lips. “But I only have three workers during the afternoon to night shift, two of them on duty. I need to go back to the counter else my customers would complain about the slow service.”

 

“You’re lacking in staff?”

 

“Yes. Mayuzumi-san just graduated last sem and is now working on a different job, so I’m still looking for someone to replace him.”

 

“Let me apply then.”

 

“What?”

 

“I used to have a scholarship in Bio and that’s where I get my extra money. But since I shifted, I have no scholarships at the moment, and being in Music demands me to buy some things. I’ll be needing the extra money so...can I apply in Cafe Rosso as a barista?”

 

Akashi straightened up and fixed his collar. “If you pass the test, that is. Being a barista in Cafe Rosso doesn’t only require you to know which buttons to push, but also to know what mixtures would be the best for the customer’s taste.”

 

“Basically, it’s harmonizing the ingredients with one another. Sounds like my thing.” Midorima stood up and pushed up his glasses, a confident smile plastered on his face. “Who’s going to judge the coffee I make, though?”

 

“On normal situations, I would. But I’m afraid I will be biased towards you so I’ll have Mibuchi and Hayama do it for me.”

 

When they arrived downstairs, one look was all it took for Mibuchi to realize that everything was back to normal. He smiled at the two of them, especially greeting Midorima. Akashi had been worried for far too long.

 

“So, how is it?” Mibuchi asked. 

 

“We’ve talked it out,” Akashi told them. “And, also, Midorima had shifted to Music.”

 

“That’s great!” He turned to Midorima. “Congratulations. I always heard you play upstairs. I can’t imagine anywhere you’d belong besides the College of Music.”

 

“Yeah! It feels like a professional was always playing every time you’re up there,” Hayama added.

 

“Thank you for your kind words.” Midorima bowed in gratitude and the tip of his ears were notably red.

 

“Another thing, Midorima likes to apply for Mayuzumi-san’s previous spot,” Akashi said. “So if you’d do the honors in deciding if his coffee is adequate enough for this cafe, I’d be very glad.”

 

Mibuchi and Hayama accepted. They made space in the counter for Midorima to work and watched as he slowly but surely prepared two cups of coffee. He moved gracefully as he would in front of a piano, and it almost felt like watching him play.

 

In a few minutes, Midorima had prepared them two differently blended coffee. Just after the first sip, the two of them loved the coffee immediately, and in the end, Akashi asked Midorima for one, too. Midorima gladly prepared him his own. It might be his bias towards him, but he thought it was the best coffee he had ever tasted so far.

 

Midorima got the job at once and his mixes were loved even by the customers. They became a staple part of Cafe Rosso’s menu and most had become bestseller. During freer times when they can afford to lose an extra man behind the counter, Midorima would play the piano for everyone to hear and his music was well-received. Ever since, Cafe Rosso had an increase in popularity and the customers’ comments were always positive, much to Akashi’s satisfaction. 

 

Between music and coffee, Midorima never failed to bring the best out of them.

 

-

 

Watching Midorima everyday, working behind the counter, playing in front of the piano, looking at him with a soft smile, made Akashi realize one thing. Midorima was never a puzzle to be solved. He was, in fact, an answer that one would only find with the right questions. 

 

Akashi just managed to ask the right ones, and the answer could never be better.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I failed to keep up with every theme and I hope this was enough to compensate for some that I have missed ;A; Happy MidoAka Month!


End file.
